Just Visiting
by Radioactive-Pingu
Summary: Have you ever just had one of those days? You're late for work, you lose your keys your cat runs away and then you get sucked up into dimension that shouldn't even exist? Today was indeed, one of those days.
1. Row your boat

**I do not own One Piece**

Have you ever just had one of those days? You're late for work, you lose your keys your cat runs away and then you get sucked up into dimension that shouldn't even exist? Today was indeed, one of those days.

The sun shone brightly through the greying clouds only for a split second but it was enough to wake me up. For a while all I did was stare at the sky making pictures from the clouds as I did as a child. That's when I noticed something that I probably should have done earlier. _'Where's the ceiling?' _

I realise now that maybe I should have panicked more but at the time there was nothing going on in my head. As I slowly got up I found the ground was synthetic and moving, or rocking to be more precise. That's right about where I fell on my ass, luckily on something quite soft.

"The fuck" the said soft thing shouted angrily, sitting up abruptly and pushing me to one side. "That was most unpleasant." He said in a much calmer voice.

"Sorry" I replied, not really feeling sorry at all, but rather staring at the horrifyingly deep waters that were surrounding us. I felt like I was missing something important. "How did we get here Con-Con"

"You hit your head... pretty hard actually. Our plane crashed, we lost the others, and if I told you anything else, you wouldn't believe me."

I thought this over; the most important thing to think about at the moment was getting out of the situation. Just where were we exactly? The ocean that was obvious enough, we were flying from England to Australia, that's all I knew, we could be anywhere in between the two, Geography was never...

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a-"

"Connor shut up"

"Dream"

I glared at the teen that was sat on the orange life boat in a relaxed position. His messy black hair covering his face, dampened with salt water as he tried to blow it out his eyes. I probably looked a right state, raking my fingers through my knotted dirty blond hair I realised I'd most likely have to get it cut short when we got out of this mess, if we got out of this at all that is. I sighed now wasn't the time to be getting depressed. I scowled; as I looked back over to my baby cosine, a dopey grin plastered onto his face, didn't he know the situation we were in? There was just one thing after another with this kid.

Oh well he'll figure it out come tea time when there's nothing to eat. I frowned out at the crystal blue water, we better hope to either find land or a ship soon, we wouldn't last long without food or water, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

That's when an idea hit me.

"Con-con, do you still have your phone?" he stared at me for a second in thought, putting one finger up as a signal to wait and started Rummaging through his trouser pockets, his back pockets, coat pockets. Took off his life jacket and searched again. I could have sworn he did that on purpose. After about two minutes of rummaging around he finally brought a large dinosaur of a phone, but I suppose beggars can't be choosers.

First we tried the obvious thing, call 999, but were met with an unsatisfying message.

"You are outside your designated area"

"Well that helped us a lot" Connor sighed as I grabbed the phone and started scrolling through the contact list. The buttons were stiff from old age and the water that no doubt seeped in at some point, but still it didn't take me long to get through the list.

"Three contacts, you have three contacts" I yelled pressing the buttons with more force than necessary "ones Dominoes and the other two are your parents."

The boy just glared at me, his brown eyes determined not to lose the staring contest that lasted for the best part of half a minute before he broke the silence, distracting me from our little game.

"You know that might be a good thing; we do live in a time where pizza gets to our house before the police"

"Were in the middle of the ocean, and we don't have a signal anyway."

"Never mind, it's not like we could call anyone, I'm out of credit"

"You're such a douche"

At this point I was beyond annoyed, and wanted nothing more than to ring his over sensitive neck, and probably would have if it hadn't been for the fact that we would have been capsized, and I didn't fancy getting a soak in what would have been icy water.

What was left of my patience broke when he started to hum that damn song again, my mind unwantedly singing along. '_Row, row, row, your – damn him!' _by the satisfied smirk that he had on his face I could guess that he was doing it on purpose, just trying to get a rise out of me. It was in his nature to become bored easily, he needed entertainment all the time and often managed to get through video game like most people got through films, but that was just the way he was.

I prepared to lunge armed with an ore, when Connor's eyes widened with what appeared to be fear, not at me but behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at in curiosity, slowly turning only to lose my balance when something hard knocked the back of my legs and I fell into the below freezing water, life jacket pulling me back to the surface.

"You basted" I spluttered.

"You were thinking the same thing, don't try denying it" he said in between bursts of laughter. Dipping the ore into the water to pull me out, I gave it a quick yank and pulled the fucker in with me, whacking him feebly with the ore. I tried to scramble back into the boat but the life jacket was ironically making it difficult.

"Need a hand" A soaked Connor grinned at me laying in the boat with his hands behind his head.

"Screw. You."

"Suit yourself" He half grinned half glared.

After about half an hour of trying to clamber in, I finally succeeded Connor was completely ignoring me now, as if my whole struggle was completly boring after ten minutes, and it probably was, unless it was a video game Connor became bored of things quite quickly. That wasn't enough to make me forgive him though. I tried to will his head to explode by using my mind, or at least be able to glare a hole into the back of his head, but after a few moments of me trying, and him ignoring me I gave up, getting into a comfier position.

I cleared my mind and began to focus on what I wanted to happen, since I believe that if you think about something for long and hard enough it will happen. I don't know how long I was sat there but I do know what I was thinking. It went something on the lines of _'A boat will come along... a boat will come along... a boat will come along... what I wouldn't give for a cheeseburger right now... no focus, a boat will come along. _

"Tasha, what on Earth is you doing?"

"I'm thinking" I snapped, trying to focus and failing miserably "we will be found by a boat"

"Well, you look constipated"

"Would you be quiet" I whispered harshly.

It seemed to work for now, and I went back to my mundane thoughts. After a long while I was too bored to think about boats and too hungry to think about cheeseburgers.

"What I wouldn't do for a cheeseburger right now" Connor mumbled as if reading my mind.

"I hate you." I glared "of all the people to get stuck in the middle of the ocean with..."

"You make it sound like I planned this" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled grimly. He had a point though, I was just being a bitch at that moment but I didn't care at the time, besides he forgave me for it, I hope.

There was a long and awkward silence, with just the sounds of the sea keeping us company. It felt rather peaceful. I allowed myself to smile and feel the breeze on my face. Maybe things wouldn't be that bad if we didn't panic. I closed my eyes tightly trying to push out those unwanted thoughts of uncertainty, that things wouldn't be ok. Of course they probably weren't but thoughts weren't going to help anyone.

"I spy-"

"You spy what, this boat, me, you, the sea and a couple of sea gulls" I groaned laying back into the boat, and placing my hands behind my head.

"I was gonna say a ship"

"Really?" I looked around quickly to see a blob in the distance "holey shit it worked" I lost my glasses in the crash it would seem; I could only make out the general shape and colour as I blinked my eyes a few times trying to make it out better.

"It's a pirate ship" Connor stared bemusedly as it got closer "couldn't of you ask the law of attraction more specifically?"

"I suggest we row away, if they get any closer they'll spot us"

"Really Tasha, they've probably already seen us, our dinghy's bright orange"

"Didn't stop Naruto"

"No Tasha. Just no" He said suddenly serious for the first time all morning, or afternoon, I couldn't really tell, all I knew was that it was noon when the sun was at its highest, but it was covered in a thick layer of cloud anyway.

I grinned sheepishly for a second before looking at the oncoming ship; I could already tell it was quite large even if I couldn't tell any of its distinguishing features, but if Con-con said that it was a pirate ship, I believed him, I mean why would he send us in the opposite direction of any other ship. We needed any help that we could get.

"I think we really should row for our lives" I sighed "this is really just our luck isn't it, Con-con, our plane crashes and then were attacked by pirates" I started to sob dramatically while I could practically feel him role his eyes behind me as he put a hand on my shoulder, patting it in sarcastic comfort "Were all gonna die..."

"It could be worse"

"Oh do tell. Please explain to me how this could _possibly _be any worse? Go on"

"We could be devil fruit users..." he gave me an exaggerated grin,

"..."

"Point taken"

"Just row Connor. Just. Row" for a whole ten minutes we were able to co-operate, and steer in a general direction away from the ship in silence, our survival being more important than our personal grudges. Even with our efforts, the ship was gaining on us or maybe I was just being paranoid, as always.

"Row, row, row your boat" Connor all but yelled

"I will turn this boat around"

"Oh yes, let's go _towards_ the pirates ship. I must say after falling off the boat taking a mid day swim, that's got to be the best idea you've had all afternoon"

That shut me up.

He was always happy about getting the last word in. I can't blame him for that I mean who doesn't like to win. Still, I'm a sore loser.


	2. Secrets

It was a long and perilous journey. So far I had spent two hours in a dingy without any food, water or entertainment, my dim witted cosine still unconscious, flopped out like a beached whale in all her morning glory. She'll probably freak when I tell her about what's going on. Well it would probably be wiser just to tell her the first half of the story.

Her poor little cranium wouldn't be able to comprehend what I've seen without first witnessing it firsthand. I knew this because I was having trouble myself. What had happened, I still really don't know.

The plane journey hadn't been smooth to begin with but hey that's what happens when you can't afford first class, a little turbulence was nothing really, or so I thought at the time.

I sat back in the dingy and looked at the clouds; they were darkening quickly overhead, sighing deeply in slight distress. Two storms in one day, and I don't think I can handle something like that again.

I drummed my fingers against the side of the rubber boat humming a tune absentmindedly as I begun thinking about what happened just hours before.

Natasha, the jammy dodger had been lucky enough to knock herself unconscious and miss out on the whole 'experience'. We shouldn't even be alive right now, I'm thankful for that much, but if someone doesn't find us soon, I'm sure we'll be skin and bones by the time they do.

I know what you're thinking, and I can tell you you're wrong, the plane didn't really crash. Well it did but Tasha and I weren't exactly in it when it crashed. Bizarre right?

She was listening to some shitty band that I've never heard of before, in the seat next to me, just loud enough for me to hear it through her head phones. I didn't say anything about that though it wasn't worth the probable argument that would come with it. Don't get me wrong I love to argue and all but I was more focused on the dark clouds that were forming outside my window, that were blending in well with the blackness of the night.

Now that I think about it more carefully I don't think they were clouds at all, so what where they exactly? They formed into this weird shape, had I not been half asleep and in a trance like state at the time I might have been more worried about that as it changed into an oval shape except it had a rough ridge around it. I could have sworn that it spurted some kind of light but that must have been my imagination. I can't really use my own judgement on this one I don't know how much of it I remembered and how much of it I dreamed up.

After a few seconds of staring at the, whatever it was, it tore into the plane, quite suddenly actually, I never did get to finish my slushy. Mmm... Slushy. Now what was my point? Ah so this, thing, it was big. It ripped off the side of the plane and just like a giant vacuum cleaner sucked me, Tasha and our seats in with it.

Even that wasn't the weirdest part of the story though, I realised after I hit the stinging water that the plane didn't fall after us, weather that was a good or a bad thing I'll figure out later. The only thing that was on my mind at that moment, was pulling out the inflatable dingy that was under our seats and getting my lummox of a cosine into the damn thing, which is easier said than done. Once I decided that we were both safe I put the life jacket on myself then on the girl. She had better appreciate all this; I was so gonna use this as black mail later on.

But anyway the by far the strangest thing of all was a fact I only just now noticed. A moment ago, while we were on the plane it was pitch black, and now from what I could tell was mid day. From what I could see anyway, the sky was now covered in heavy rain clouds. Something I wasn't really pleased about.

Just as I was about to fall into much needed sleep a great weight descended upon me.

"Unpleasant"

It was two days of rowing around in circles with Connor before we started getting anywhere. The pirate ship seemed pretty uninterested in us and just went past without as much as a passing glance in our direction.

I wasn't sure if I should have been relieved or pissed off, and from the grim expression on Connors face I could tell he was thinking something similar. After two days of rowing we were both rather restless as you can imagine but neither of us had any survival skills, unless you count minecraft, or communication skills for that matter.

On the bright side, I think he was too tired to sing anything. The only thing that we focused our energies on was getting somewhere that wasn't here, I wasn't really fussed were we ended up as long as it had food and a decent internet connection.

"There's an Island up ahead!" Connor exclaimed and started doing a poorly imitated version of the funky chicken before losing balance and falling, none too gracefully into the water with an almighty splash. That's Connor for you.

I pulled him back into the boat rather quickly biting back a snide comment.

"Could you point us in the right direction?" I sighed as my stomach growled rather loudly "from this distance you're kind of my eyes"

"You really are blind aren't you?"

"Fuck off" I said not in ill humour.

With that we started rowing to the Island with new found speed, thrilled with the idea of new scenery, food and more importantly a computer. Although having to explain all this to everyone when we got home would probably be difficult.

Connor on the other hand wasn't too sure that we'd even get home, had I known what he had known at the time, I'd be inclined to agree.

By the time we reached the Islands beach we were, dirty, tired, wet and hungry. It was quite a struggle to just pull ourselves upon the land, never mind do anything else, despite this Connor yet again broke out into dancing Egyptian style then proceeded to kiss the sandy shore, before spitting the grainy substance out in disgust.

"Bleck, salty" I was too tired to do anything other than roll my eyes, and drag the boat onto the shore, it might come in handy later. In fact I had a feeling that it would.

Together we began dragging the dingy towards the beaches edge, where it met a cliff face. Once we were sure it was safe and that we would be able to find it again we had a decision to make. We could either try to sleep in the Dingy or go look for food or civilisation, whichever came first. Although looking at the amount of forest that was on this Island it looked as though it was pretty much uninhabited. Bummer.

That only meant one thing to me, well us, and you guessed it, no internet.

"What do you want to do Con-con?"

"Many things"

"I meant now"

"Let's just sleep for 12 to 15 hours and then go find food. If it has legs than it will probably be hard to catch and hell we might even end up on the menu" He seemed to ponder for a moment before adding "you can be the distraction, they'll be more likely to go after you, let's face it I'm like a light salad and you're the all you can eat Buffet"

I glared at the boy, did he have a death wish or something. Never mind I didn't feel like snapping at him at the moment. I'd just have to plot my revenge later. We made ourselves comfortable despite the sogginess of the ground, and clumps of sand started to cling to my hair and clothes but the thing is at the time I couldn't muster up the energy to give a shit.

It was dark out by the time we were well rested, and was the first time that I wanted to get a better feel of the Island, and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud and deep moaning call coming from the forest. The only thing I've ever heard that sounded remotely similar to this strange sound was a cow. The thought didn't make me relaxed though and spent the remainder of the night listening to the strange call, the Roaring Ocean and crickets.

Connor finally awoke the next day and the first thing he did was looking over to see a shaken Tasha, her usual blue eyes blood shot as she stared out into nothingness. He didn't really care if she didn't get that much sleep that would have to be her own fault and she would help him find breakfast; otherwise she would end up being breakfast.

It didn't take much to persuade the girl to get up though, she was just as hungry and two, well now three days, without food, while not sounding dramatic was a big change in their usual diets. Still she looked pissed off, so Connor took extra precaution in not doing anything stupid since he'd probably need her help in catching whatever it was they found.

I was a bit reluctant to wonder into the jungle part of the Island and towards whatever was making the strange noise, but we didn't have much of a choice, if anything happened I could always run away and use Connor as a decoy.

_Mooan _the thing called out again, Connor just glanced at me for a second with a bemused look on his face.

"What the fuck was that" Connor said with shifty eyes.

"Don't know, it's been like that all night"

_Mooan_

"It sounds like someone's really enjoying a shit"

"Can you be serious please?" I said with a ghost of a smile on my face.

So we plodded along for long while, the sounds of the creature beginning to sound nearer with every step we took, but then again it also sounded as if it was coming from all directions which was quite likely. I mean there's got to be more than one of those things right?

I wasn't really interested in hunting at the moment though and I don't think that Connor was either, we were looking for something easier to catch, and preferably something that couldn't fight back. A plant, more specifically fruit. Unfortunately the only ones I've seen were high up in the trees and looked extremely hard to get to, particularly for people as clumsy as us, we never were good at climbing, even as children.

As time moved on I finally realised we were either going to have to try climbing one of the trees, that resembled palm trees, or we would have to hunt something. I wasn't sure which one would be harder for us to do.

"I can't believe we haven't found something yet." Connor groaned patting his stomach.

"What you thought it would be like a trip to Tesco, that we could just go pick something out and walk away with it"

"I know but this is a forest, a forest has trees and don't trees usually grow fruit"

I rolled my eyes "they have fruit. We'll just have to climb for it though" Connor took a look up at the trees, covering his eyes with his hands to protect them from the light that seeped through the canapé, groaning when he realised how high up they were.

"Can't we find something a little easier?" He sighed

"Con-con we'll lucky to find anything at all. We don't have to go for fruit though, we can try hunting or, tree roots and bugs are edible"

"I think I'd rather starve"

I sighed he could really be a stubborn ass at times, there was no point in arguing with him once he had made a decision, he didn't go back in it. Instead I decided to change the subject.

"So who's gonna climb up there" he just gave me a blank look, blinked, looked back at the tree back to me and pointed at himself. "Fine I'll go" I said slightly annoyed

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be actually, as I hugged the tree and made my way up Koala style, Connor boosting me up as far as he could as a head start. When I was about half way up he began singing the theme tune to mission impossible. Which I first I paused to frown at then completely ignored, until it became obnoxiously loud and made me jump.

"Would you be quiet" I shouted.

"Sorry" he yelled back just as loudly.

"Not yet you're not."

Satisfied with his sudden silence I started climbing again, it became easier as I got a technique down and extended my hand up to the fruit which I hoped was edible and was about to shout down to Connor to catch it when he beat me to it. He gave out a high pitch girlish scream which made me raise an eyebrow in question as I took a bite out of the fruit that tasted like mango.

Almost spitting it back out again when I saw a tiger inching toward my cosine. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry and settled for lobbing mango like fruit at the beast, only to miss and hit Connor square in the forehead.

"What the fuck were you aiming at?" he squeaked before eyeing the tiger wearily. It didn't seem to do much, only inching towards Connor at a painfully slow pace as he backed up into a tree and went blue in the face.

To my utter amusement the animal sniffed the boy, pulled a disgusted face and high tailed it in the other direction.

"Well" Connor growled after getting over the shock, sniffing himself "I don't know whether to be relieved or insulted"


	3. Learning

Two months on and we were still stuck on that damn Island.

After only a few days of being there we realised that it wasn't very big at all and that we could walk around the entire thing in the matter of hours. Considering the Island was so small it still had a surprising abundance of life, but as the days went by it was getting harder to survive, we were running out of food.

We figured out why the tiger had ran away, most animals on the Island stayed far away from the fruits we had been collecting for reasons we didn't really understand. It was enough to make me suspicious of them I mean there was a high probability that they could be poisonous. The paranoia didn't last very long though when there were no visible side effects.

We slowly picked up new skills, tree climbing and pot making from the clay that we found at the bottom of a river bed. Which we used to catch and store the fruit as I cut it down from the tree with a stone that I continued to sharpen every day. But other than this daily collection of the strange fruit, we didn't have much to do. At one point we had came to the decision to stop harvesting the same fruit, we were running out of trees and would have to search for another source of food, something that would be more permanent like fish.

I smirked as I watched Connor eyeing a fish in the shallow bay, a spear in hand. Before he suddenly ran in zig zags, threw the spear, and then started to shake his fist in the air in a strange angry dance. It would take a while for us to master fishing, but if we wanted to live we'd learn quickly. There were other things we could eat in the mean time, none of them were particularly appealing but they would make do.

There weren't too many interesting things that took place on the Island, but we had managed to figure out what was making that strange moaning sound. The best thing I could describe it as, is a mutant sheep. It literally was just a large fur ball with legs and two small horns that were slicked backwards. Lucky for us they didn't appear to be too smart, they were however, better at running.

It had taken the both of us to hunt the first one. One of us chasing it onto the beach and then trapping it against the cliff face. It wasn't something that I enjoyed doing, but we needed to do it for several reasons. The most obvious one was food, but we also needed clothes, as you could imagine our old ones didn't last for more than a couple of days.

You'd be surprised how hard the actual clothes making process was. First we had to skin it which took a considerable amount of skill to do and get it off in one piece, something that I'm still finding difficult. The second thing that we had to do was dry it out, which basically hanging it up in the sun for a few days. Connor had learnt how to do this alongside me as we swapped ideas on how to make anything and what to make.

By this time I had realised that we needed a needle, which was by far the hardest thing to make in this climate. At first I thought about making one from stone but the idea was quickly pushed aside, figuring that it would be time consuming to shape a stone into such a thin shape and that it would be brittle. I also tried to it on a piece of bark from the fruit trees but it proved unsuccessful when the wood was stringy and too much of it was pulled away, leaving a flexible needle but it wasn't strong enough to pierce the hide. It was quite frustrating actually.

I wish I took up those cross stitch lessons when I had the chance.

Eventually I came up with the idea to make the needle out of bone, this worked, but it also took me about three days to make just one needle. The first thing I decided to try and make out of the hide was a pair of boots. The forest floor wasn't too kind on our feet and within the first couple of days they developed sores and began to bleed. I'm sure our feet would appreciate this.

While I was working on our boots, Connor was off somewhere in the jungle apparently looking for a place to build us a shelter. I recon he was thinking about having it on top of the cliff, that way we would have a better view of the Island and we'd also be able to see if there were any approaching ships.

The longer we spent on the Island the less I thought of home and the more I began thinking of the Island as home. About a week after we arrived, when we began feeling safe, that's when the home sickness hit us. I remember we had spent days just lounging around on the beach, not really doing anything productive. It was at this time I became thankful that there was someone with me. I think I would have gone insane if I didn't have anyone to talk to.

I was the first one who snapped out of the depressing thoughts and went back to exploring the Island, trying to make the best of the situation. Connor would as well in his own time I don't think he would have appreciated me lecturing him about life experiences and thought it would be best to just leave him to his own thoughts.

A day after that he was back to his usual annoying self that was the way it should be and I hoped it would stay that way.

By the time those two months had past, I vaguely realised we had became different people. We weren't dependent anymore; we could look out for ourselves. We had gained skills that would give us an advantage over other people when, if we were found. We could forage, we could hunt, fish, build, make our own tools and clothes. We also became less podgy and more athletic as the Island demanded us to.

With that in mind I began wondering, did we want to be found yet? I wouldn't mind staying here for a while longer.

...

For the past few days, I had been looking endlessly for a place for us to keep camp. Personally I thought I had been doing pretty well, but every time, I thought I found the perfect spot, a certain someone deemed it inadequate. Her words not mine.

Granted some of the spots I picked out weren't ideal, one in particular still haunted me as we were chased out of a cave by a swarm of angry fruit bats. Not an experience that I'd like to repeat, I could still feel the lump where she hit me on the back of the head. I couldn't blame her though, we were both freaked out. The look on her face was worth the beating though, utterly priceless.

Any who, that's getting off track, after all this time we were still without a shelter to keep out the weather, not that it rained all that much, but I had to admit it would be nice to know we could go somewhere if it did.

At the moment I was just lounging around on the cliff face, there wasn't that much up here to be honest, grass, rocks and more of those weird mutant sheep.

This would be an ideal location, we could see much further out than we could on lower land, or at least I could, Tasha's eyesight was becoming quite a bit of a hindrance, she couldn't see shit and it was beginning to get on my nerves watching out for her just in case she could mistake the island tiger as a throw rug.

It also had a food source nearby, actually if I managed to build something here we wouldn't have to go down again other for the occasional fishing, water and bathing.

I could feel a smile stretching across my face but suddenly felt a bit sheepish when I realised that I should have tried this area first. Now it just seemed obvious. I rubbed the back of my head, wincing as I felt the still sore spot.

Something in the distance caught my eye. It was rather difficult to make out from the suns glare but I could see it, a small ship, and at this moment in time I didn't care if they were friend of foe, this was our chance to get out of this hell hole.

At first I tried yelling but after a few minutes I realised that it was futile and only gained a questioning look from my Cosine, who was in the sea. She must have thought I was a batty, I would have to agree. She wasn't the most important thing on my mind right now; I doubted she could even see the fucking ship. Before I had the chance to start a signal fire something horrifying happened. This huge sea monster, thing, came out of nowhere and devoured the ship in one colossal bite; the only thing that came to mind was Loch Ness. It seemed so surreal that I doubted l even saw it. The ship had sunk within few seconds. I gulped and went back to building the shelter, ignoring Tasha and trying to forget what I just saw.

Seeing something like that made it clear to me though, we were never going to get off this Island with that, that thing out there. One thing scared me about the creature though, something that I hadn't thought about since the say we crash landed. That animal, it was like it was straight out of a fairy tale. Not only that I recognised what it could have been. A sea king, but how could that be possible. Just where the hell did we end up anyway?

...

"We should build a raft" the colour promptly drained out of his face as he thought about what he saw all those days ago.

"Why?" he said in a serious tone "we'd end up lost and travelling in circles like we did two months ago"

I winced at his harsh tone, obviously I hit a nerve, but I didn't know why. "It was just a suggestion, don't you want to leave"

"It's not that" he sighed. I didn't say anything signalling for him to continue. "I saw a ship coming this way" Connor shut his eyes turning his head away slightly. "It got attacked by this, strange monster. More like eaten, it, it sank within seconds" he whispered, not looking at me as I looked at him with disbelief.

"You've been drinking the sea water again haven't you?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me!"


End file.
